


[Podfic of] Wings Broken, In Your Hands / written by meadow_lion

by EosRose



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/148485">Wings Broken, In Your Hands</a> by meadow_lion<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:01:02</p><p>Water rushes between Luke's parted lips, and he is sinking, into cold darkness that will swallow him whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Wings Broken, In Your Hands / written by meadow_lion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings Broken, in Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148485) by [Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sh5xpewex36efs4w8jkordkz4b223fwr.mp3) | 1.0 MB | 00:01:02  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wings-broken-in-your-hands).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
